Today, media players with a variety of capabilities are available. Larger top-of-the-line players, such as the iPod® manufactured by Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., have large memories, include a speaker and a color video display for output, and various input controls, such as buttons and jog dials, for command input. Smaller MP3 players, such as the iPod Shuffle, also manufactured by Apple, Inc., have smaller memories, do not have color video displays and include only limited controls for command input.
Often users would like to have a large media player in certain situations, such as when they are in an airplane or in a hotel room, and a small MP3 player in other situations, such as when they are jogging or hiking. To this end, users may purchase two players, a larger player and a small player, but then they are faced with the constant task of independently synchronizing the players with their music of choice. Using prior art technology, synchronizing the players requires the medium of a desktop or laptop personal computer. The iTunes® software, distributed by Apple, Inc., for example, may be used to synchronize two iPod players via a personal computer.